


No fue suficiente

by Serenity_Usagi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Bones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Usagi/pseuds/Serenity_Usagi
Summary: Despues que Jim y Spock comparten algunos días de sólo sexo para Jim terminan significando algo más pero parece que para Spock fueron solo una escapa antes de vincunlarse con Nyota, el unico problema es el resultado de esos días. AVISO MPREG para aquellos que nos les gusta el tema





	1. Cambios

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Gene Roddenbery. Espero disfruten de esta historia es algo que simplemente quise escribir

Jim nunca imagino que su vida cambiaría tanto, cuando cada uno de los miembros de su tripulación se empezó a ir de la fiesta de cumpleaños Jim lo supo volvería solo al apartamento que tenía provisional en Yorktown.

Bones y Scotty habían encontrado compañía, Sulu iba a casa con su esposo y su hija, Checov bueno era otra historia y en definitiva Spock y Uhura tenía planes, así que cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta sólo se imaginó que Carol podría estar en la base, no dudó en autorizar la entrada, ya hacía casi 1 año que Carol había abandonado al Enterprise para unirse a una nueva misión con la Flota Estelar, pero cuando salió del baño con sola la toalla alrededor de sus caderas no tenía palabras quien estaba en la entrada de su habitación no era otro que su primer oficial, quien lo miraba con deseo, sí Jim estaba seguro, era deseo lo que veía en esos profundos ojos cafes.

No fueron necesarias las palabras en menos de unos segundos Spock estaba enfrente de él besándolo y esas manos frías acariciaban su espalda, Jim se vio respondiendo el beso y llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vulcano, rápidamente la toalla que lo cubría se encontraba en alguna parte de la habitación y él apresuraba el quitarle la ropa, ya solo quedaban algunas prendas en el cuerpo de Spock, pronto estuvieron en la cama, compartiendo besos, caricias y no eran más que un enredo de piernas, durante horas Jim escuchó a Spock llamarlo Ashayam, en algún momento de la noche le dijo que era su th´y´la y en definitiva lo escuchó hablar en vulcano, ya después le preguntaría a Spock por el significado.

 

Jim sabía que durante la noche lo hicieron varias veces y prueba de ello fue al despertar y levantarse de la cama darse cuenta que había partes de su cuerpo que dolían y ni siquiera sabían que podían doler, el vulcano a su lado lo miraba de una forma que Jim no podía entender, pero en definitiva se veía en un futuro despertando así cada mañana, durante los siguientes días Jim permaneció más tiempo en la cama o bueno casi porque la ducha también era un buen lugar y tampoco podía negar que conoció todos los rincones de su apartamento, podía jurar que era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida pero también supo que había más.

 

Pronto las notificaciones del almirantazgo llegaron informándole que dentro de 3 días deberían continuar con la misión de 5 años, de inmediato todos se reincorporaron a su rutina pero Jim esperaba que esa rutina cambiara un poco en especial en lo relacionado con su primer oficial, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un vulcano que lo evitaba, el cual apenas terminaba su turno salía para refugiarse en los laboratorios pero lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta que Spock no estaba usando su dormitorio, las habitaciones de ambos estaban conectadas por el baño que compartían y así fue cuando los oyó -"Spock, está seguro de esto, no es que me moleste la idea, no sería la primera vez que nosotros…" Jim reconoció de inmediato la voz de la mujer era su oficial de comunicaciones, pensó en salir y dejar de escuchar una conversación ajena pero le fue imposible. -"estoy seguro Nyota lo más lógico es esto, además los elementos que se consideran mis pertenencias son pocas si las comparo con las tuyas lo que hace más eficiente que sea yo quien se mude a tu habitación.”

 

Eso fue todo lo que Jim necesitó escuchar para saber que de nuevo él había sido dejado, nunca sería la primera opción de nadie, solo era para la diversión de una noche, nunca sería escogido para una relación, sin importar qué se sentía herido, aunque él siempre lo había dicho el no hacia relaciones y aun así ahí estaba sentado en el piso del baño con sus piernas recogidas y su espalda contra la pared y sintiéndose como una puta.

 

Había pasado varias semanas o podría ser meses no estaba seguro desde esa noche y aunque para Jim todo había cambiado para el resto de su tripulación todo parecía igual, su actitud hacía su primer oficial no había cambiado o bueno no significativamente, sólo había abandonado sus juegos de ajedrez y cualquier otra interacción fuera de sus turnos, todo se limitaba al trabajo en el puente donde su actitud hacía Spock era la misma, siempre una sonrisa, una actitud confiada y definitivamente un intercambio inteligente de palabras entre ambos, pero al finalizar el turno Jim se refugiaba en la bahía medica donde cenaba con Bones y se desahogaba, para finalmente dirigirse a su habitación para ir a dormir e iniciar un nuevo día, esa era ahora su rutina.

 

Una de esas noches Bones cansado de verlo tomar y mirar al vacío estalló golpeando la mesa que había entre ellos con sus manos. –“¡Suficiente Jim, no puedes seguir así entiendo que estés pasando por tu primera decepción amorosa, pero no puedes continuar con esa actitud, habla con ese maldito duende!” Al ver que el hombre ante él abría la boca para replicar el doctor habló más deprisa evitando que pudiera interrumpirlo. –“Y si definitivamente no piensas hablar con ese computador de sangre verde, esta noche toma todo lo que desees, mañana simplemente te daré una incapacidad médica y podrás sumirte en tu habitación para auto compadecerte, pero después de eso simplemente seguirás adelante, la nave te necesita Jim.”

 

\- “Bones, nunca seré la primera opción para nadie, sólo soy el tipo atractivo con el cual joder una noche, pero nada más.”

\- “¡No existe el alcohol suficiente para que tener esta conversación!” McCoy llevó sus manos a la cara antes de continuar. –“pero sólo diré esto una vez, eres un ser humano noble, bondadoso, que está dispuesto a dar su vida por su tripulación y si ese maldito duende no lo valora él se lo pierde.”

 

Jim lo miraba sin parpadear y sintió cuando unas traicioneras lágrimas pugnaban por salir, su reacción se limitó a agachar la cabeza evitando mostrar más debilidad ante su amigo, pero para su sorpresa Bones lo abrazó, era ese abrazo que obtienes de tu hermano mayor cuando te da la confianza que siempre estará a tu lado para apoyarte y cuidarte, cuando lo soltó Jim supo que tenía que darle uno de sus típicos comentarios de auto suficiencia. –“¡Bones! Lo sabía me amas, no te preocupes nadie en la nave tiene que saberlo.” Fue lo suficientemente rápido para correrse antes que Bones pudiera poner uno de sus puños en su brazo.

 

Esa noche fue la más tranquila que había tenido y cuando finalmente el sueño llegó a él supo que superaría su decepción amorosa como la había llamado Bones, al despertar esperaba que este fuera un buen día de hecho un nuevo día, pero definitivamente parecía que sería todo lo contrario, apenas tuvo oportunidad de llegar al baño antes de vaciar su estómago, estuvo así durante lo que creyó horas y cuando intentó levantarse un ligero mareo lo mando de vuelto al suelo, definitivamente este no sería su mejor día.

 

Al cabo de algunos momentos pudo levantarse y asearse, cuando se dirigía al replicador que había en su habitación dispuesto a desayunar su intercomunicador sonó, decidió que lo ignoraría o bueno lo intentaría hasta que lograra meter algo en su estómago que pudiera ser considerado un desayuno, pero el pitido no se detenía, así que contestó sin más –“Aquí Kirk.”

 

\- “Capitán tenemos un mensaje urgente de la Flota Estelar.”

 

\- “Comunícame.”

 

\- “Capitán Kirk, unas naves Romulanas están atacando el espacio donde se encuentra Nuevo Vulcano, diríjase de inmediato y detenga el ataque.” Fue todo lo que escuchó, salió rápidamente de su habitación y entró al puente ordenando que la nave fuera puesta en alerta roja, al igual que empezó a dar órdenes a todos los oficiales, Uhura abrió el canal de comunicación para que todo el mundo a bordo del Enterprise supiera la misión que tenían, Sulu puso en marcha la nave llevándola a la mayor velocidad posible, por su parte Checov debió trazar la telemetría, mientras su primer oficial debía hacer las lecturas que iban apareciendo en su puesto, la tensión en el puente era palpable.

 

Después de lo que fueron más de 12 horas de combate y otras 8 en alerta explorando el sector en busca de nuevas posibles amenazas Jim permitió que la alerta de la nave bajara y todo el turno alfa tomara un merecido descanso, él seguiría alerta, no se dio cuenta cuando su primer oficial se acercó. –“¿Capitán me permite unas palabras?” la formalidad de Spock ya no lo sorprendía ni tampoco intentaba corregirlo para que lo llamara Jim.

 

\- “Claro Spock dime.” Usó su tono más amable.

 

\- “Capitán ya que estamos en la órbita de Nuevo Vulcano quisiera solicitar el permiso para bajar.”

 

\- “Debido a los daños sufridos durante el ataque ha llegado un mensaje de la Flota Estelar donde nos indican que estamos autorizados para atracar durante los próximos 5 días en Nuevo Vulcano mientras se llevan a cabo las reparaciones necesarias así que tienes los próximos 5 días libres.”

 

\- “Capitán no preciso de los 5 días, estaré durante las reparaciones que se precisen.”

 

\- “No es necesario Spock, Scotty es más que capaz de hacerlo y yo estaré supervisándolo todo el tiempo, era tu planeta el que estaba en peligro tomate ese tiempo Spock.”

 

\- “Capitán, yo…” antes que pudiera continuar Jim lo interrumpió. –“Señor Spock es una orden, tomé los siguientes 5 días para ir a su planeta.”

 

\- “Sí capitán.” Se dio la vuelta para salir del puente y Jim se giró para verlo irse pensando que su primer oficial simplemente no miraría atrás, si lo sabía era algo ridículo y cursi, pero Spock se giró, se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos. –“Gracias… Jim.” 

Jim pasaba todo el tiempo en ingeniería al lado de Scotty ayudando y dando su opinión sobre las reparaciones, pero de vez en cuando lo asaltaban nauseas sobre todo cuando el olor a aceite llegaba a su nariz, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una situación insoportable, después de varias horas estaba de nuevo en el comedor, allí se encontraban Sulu, Checov y Bones cenando, para el momento en que entró seguido de Scotty el joven alférez alzó su mano para indicar que se sentaran con ellos.

 

Nada más llegar con su comida, Checov empezó hablar de forma rápida lo cual marcaba más su acento ruso. –“Captán, creo que todos deberíamos desembarcar para acompañarlos, es un momento especial para ellos, no lo crees Captán.”

 

\- “Lo siento Checov pero no entiendo de que hablas.” Para su sorpresa fue Bones el que habló, - “Jim solo dales el permiso y ya.”

 

\- “Sí, sí, pueden desembarcar todos los que deseen hacerlo.”

 

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el joven ruso se disculpara con todos y se levantara de la mesa diciendo que debía buscar un regalo adecuado, Sulu fue un poco más calmado y se disculpó con el capitán por la actitud del joven y se levantó de la mesa. –“Gracias capitán, todos queremos acompañar a Comandante Spock y a la teniente Uhura en su vinculación.”

 

El tenedor cayó de la mano de Jim las palabras no lograban salir de su boca y definitivamente Jim sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer por sus mejillas y lo último que quería era que su tripulación lo viera así, pareció que Bones lo entendió de inmediato. –“ Esta bien Sulu, puedes retirarte.” En cuanto este se alejó Bones se levantó de la mesa y con él a Jim, lo llevo hasta su despacho Jim no hablaba simplemente se dejaba llevar parecía estar es shock.

 

\- “Vamos Jimbo no me asustes así, di algo, lo que sea.”

 

\- “Q…qué esperaba una última escapada antes de…” no pudo terminar la frase simplemente lloró.

Bones lo abrazó y lo sostuvo hasta que el llanto se convirtió en unos simples sollozos, Bones se alejó solo lo suficiente para sacar su botella de Bourbon y servir 2 vasos, tomaron durante horas, al despertar se dio cuenta de 3 cosas, la primera que no dejaron el despacho en toda la noche, la segunda que Jim estaba vomitando en el baño y por último que la resaca lo estaba jodiendo.

 

Después de lo que parecieron más de 20 minutos y Jim no salía Bones entró a buscarlo para encontrarlo desmayado en el piso de inmediato la resaca dio paso al médico jefe, lo puso boca arriba para comprobar los signos vitales, se dio cuenta que no era buenos, pero tampoco era un peligro para la vida de Jim, volvió a su despacho cogió su tricoder y algunas Hypos, rápidamente pasó el tricoder sobre Jim dándole unas lecturas extrañas, aplicó una Hypo y lo alzó para llevarlo a una bio cama.

 

Cuando Jim despertó se encontró con Bones sentado en una silla al pie de su cama, con unas hojas en su mano y su cara era indescifrable, tal vez preocupado, no sabía que decir, no sabía ni siquiera que pasaba, pero de pronto su cabeza hizo click y lo supo estaba ahí para decirle que Spock ya se había casado y que pronto la feliz pareja volvería al Enterprise, con un sonoro suspiro por fin habló. –“¿Suéltalo Bones no me voy a romper, se casaron ya, cierto? y viene para acá, no te preocupes no haré el ridículo todo estará bien.” Pero las palabras no salían de su amigo. –“¡Bones! ¿Qué sucede?”

 

\- “Esta en embarazo.” La voz de McCoy escasamente era un susurro.

 

\- “Bones, muy gracioso si ya me reí, ja, ja, ja, ya te lo dije en cuanto ellos regresen todo estará bien no pienso…

 

\- “¡Joder Jim, estas en EMBARAZO! Que parte no entiendes, no es una maldita broma.” 

 

La frustración del médico era palpable con lo que lanzó los papeles que hasta hace un momento había tenido en su mano, Jim los recogió y aunque los términos eran confusos para él había solo una palabra que importaba “POSITIVO”. Todo estaba mal como carajos era eso posible, pero lo recordó los experimentos que habían hecho en él durante el tiempo que Kodos los había tenido como prisionero, pero se suponía que ESO había sido corregido, no era posible. –“¿Bones qué mierda es esto? ¿Cómo es posible? Joder es que ni si quiera puedo pensar en esa palabra.” Jim se pasó las manos por la cara, su frustración iba en aumento.

 

\- “Ni siquiera sé cómo es esto posible.” La voz del doctor se oía derrotada, cansada y definitivamente en un alto grado de frustración. –“la súper sangre de Khan, la tecnología alienígena de Altamid, así como le sirvió a Krall para alargar su existencia tal vez altera otras funciones biológicas en el cuerpo… lo siento Jim, no tengo una respuesta.”

 

\- “Bones…” Jim quería decirle que él tenía una idea, pero no sabía como empezar, tal vez debía disculparse, debía decirle a Bones que todo estaría bien o debería ser él el que recibiera esas palabras.

 

-“¿Qué vas hacer.” La voz era un susurro todo el agotamiento estaba siendo reflejado en ese momento.

 

\- “Antes de eso te debo la verdad.” Jim dijo esto con una voz tan suave que creyó que el doctor no lo había escuchado cuando lo miró a los ojos Bones parecía asustado.

\- “Durante el tiempo en Tarsus IV no sólo fueron los momentos de hambruna, ni el genocidio que se cometió, el maldito enfermo le gustaba experimentar y lo hizo conmigo, se supone que al ser recatado la Flota removió lo que me habían hecho.”

 

-“Jim me estás diciendo que ese hombre alteró tu fisiología.” El medico simplemente pasaba sus manos por la cara, para Jim era claro que a Bones le era imposible creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- “Pero se supone que eso fue solucionado…yo no entiendo.”

 

\- “La sangre de Khan y la tecnología de Altamid… y ese es el resultado, y podremos investigarlo, pero lo realmente importante es qué vas hacer Jim.”

 

\- “No lo sé.” Esa era toda la verdad, que había generado que él estuviera en ese estado ya no importaba, lo que importaba era que podía hacer, era un hombre que estaba llegando a los 30 años, embarazado y con un futuro en donde el padre de su hijo estaría casado con otra persona la cual era una mujer y lo mejor los 3 trabajaban juntos, esto era simplemente con coctel difícil de manejar.

 

Se levantó de la bio cama para irse a su habitación necesitaba pensar. –“cuando tome una decisión serás el primero en conocerla.” Dicho esto, salió de la bahía médica, sabía que Bones lo intentaría detener, pero en esta situación ninguno sabía cuál debía ser el camino a seguir, antes que abandonara el lugar Bones se acercó y le aplicó una Hypo –“Es necesario en tu estado son vitaminas, Jim sé que no quieres hablar del tema en este momento, pero cuando estés listo ven tenemos que hacer pruebas estas en la sexta semana de gestación y has estado consumiendo alcohol y tu alimentación, joder ni siquiera he hecho un ultrasonido, o revisado su corazón…”

Jim levantó la mano haciendo un gesto que ni el sabría cómo interpretarlo, sólo quería llegar a su habitación, los pasillos se le hicieron eternos, al final cuando entró simplemente se derrumbó contra la puerta, activó el doble bloqueo y lloró de nuevo, todo lo hacía mal, se llevó una mano al estómago como era posible que esto le estuviera pasando. –“Así que aquí estas… que voy hacer o mejor que vamos hacer.” Jim hablaba con si ese pequeño ser que se estaba formando pudiera oírlo y comprender la situación, pero de algo estaba seguro tendría ese bebé haría por él o ella lo que nadie hizo por él ni su madre, le daría un hogar y sería alguien mejor solo porque era un ser inocente, en el tiempo que duró llorando y hablando a ese pequeño ser tomó varías decisiones, tenía que ponerse en contacto con la Flota Estelar y avisar de su situación, volvería a la bahía medica Bones tenía razón él había estado consumiendo alcohol y debían de revisar si eso podría haber afectado al bebé y por último debía decidir qué hacer con Spock y para eso le quedan 3 días.

 

Jim decidió que lo primero sería volver a la bahía médica, en cuanto entró se dirigió al despacho del doctor. –“Bones…” su amigo parecía perdido, nunca lo había visto así, el buen doctor alzó su cara, su mirada seguía teniendo esa derrota que había visto cuando despertó. –“Jim… lo siento.”

 

Quería llorar de nuevo, que le pasaba ahora todo lo ponía sentimental y con ganas de llorar eso lo estaba fastidiando, pero lo primero era su amigo. –“Bones tu no me dejaste en este estado, no que yo recuerde.” Le dio una de sus brillantes sonrisas o eso intentó.

 

\- “Jim…” el rubio lo detuvo antes de que continuara. –“Ya Bones de que te culpas en toda esta basta galaxia quien se iba a imaginar que un hombre iba a terminar embarazado, así que ahora te necesito.”

 

Eso fue suficiente para que la mirada del doctor cambiara y volviera a aparecer el jefe médico. –“¿qué necesitas Jim?”

 

\- “Primero recuperar a mi amigo, segundo hacer las pruebas que me dijiste, voy a tenerlo.” Y por primera vez en semanas una verdadera sonrisa apareció en su cara.

 

De inmediato Bones llevó a Jim a una sala aparte de la bahía médica y la cerró no quería que nadie entrara y supiera sobre esto, empezó a preparar todos los instrumentos necesarios para realizar las pruebas, en cuanto Jim se acostó en la bio cama Bones empezó el chequeo y se centró en el área abdominal del joven capitán debía de ver donde estaba ubicado el bebé. –“Ya debes de saberlo, pero el padre es Spock.”

 

\- “Lo sé, ¿le vas a decir?”

 

\- “Todavía estoy pensando en ello, si le digo arruinaré su vida con Uhura o puede que haya alguna ley en Vulcano que le permita a Spock quitarme al bebé para que lo crie con Uhura y no quiero Bones, yo lo quiero.”

 

\- “Le vas a decir a la Flota Estelar.” No fue una pregunta era casi una orden.

 

\- “Sí, lo haré en cuanto termines.”

 

\- “¿Quieres que esté presente?”

 

\- “No, quiero hacerlo solo, no es que no te necesite Bones, pero lo entiendes, cierto, porque creo que nunca te necesitaré más que en estos momentos.”

 

El médico puso su mano en la cabeza del rubio casi despeinándolo. –“Lo sé, siempre estaré contigo.” Dio una pequeña sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente. “Pero ni creas que dejaré que la primera palabra de ese mini duende se ilógico.”

 

Ambos hombres rieron, aunque no estaban seguros del porqué. Después de lo parecieron horas Bones seguía sin poder dar una respuesta al embarazo de Jim pero sí pudo asegurar que el tamaño del bebé estaba en el límite medía 2mm lo cual lo situaba entre lo normal apenas, el doctor estaba seguro que eso se debía a la ingesta de alcohol pero ahora podría establecer lo necesario para cuidar que se llevara un embarazo adecuado, también descubrió que Jim no tenía ninguna protuberancia en el bajo abdomen esto se debía a que el embarazo de Jim podía ser considerado un embarazo ectópico, básicamente un embarazo que se desarrolla fuera del útero lo cual era bastante lógico pero lo peor era que para su sorpresa se estaba desarrollando un embarazo abdominal, sería algo muy peligroso para la vida de ambos, lo mejor sería calificarlo como un embarazo de alto riesgo.

 

Después que Bones le dio la información a Jim y establecieron la dieta a seguir, las vitaminas y minerales que Jim debería empezar a consumir sin olvidar que debían aumentar el nivel de cobre, el joven rubio se dirigió a su habitación, todo el resto de día estuvo pensando que debía hacer, no estaba seguro de nada, al final del día había tomado una decisión y era hora de llevarla a cabo, se comunicó con la Flota Estelar y solicitó ser comunicado con el almirante Barnett, al finalizar la llamada estaba llenando los formularios necesarios y enviando todo la documentación que le habían exigido, le tomó más de 2 horas completar todo ese absurdo papeleo pero ya estaba aprobado sólo era esa necesidad burocrática.

 

Volvió de nuevo a la bahía médica era momento de hablar con el buen doctor. –“¡Bones!”

 

\- “Siéntate Jim ya te alcanzo.” Su amigo salió del baño parecía verse mucho mejor, - “Te escucho Jimbo qué sucede.”

 

\- “Hablé con el almirante Barnett, tomé en cuenta tus resultados y se los envié…” Jim no sabía cómo continuar sus manos se movían a lo largo del escritorio como buscando algo que le diera la fuerza para continuar. –“Seguiré en la Flota Estelar, pero pedí una licencia de casi 2 años, después de ese tiempo me reincorporaré al servicio, así que el nuevo capitán del Enterprise es Spock.”

 

\- “Jim…” antes que el doctor pudiera continuar el joven rubio lo detuvo. –“Necesito que me entiendas Bones no puedo quedarme y verlos cada día siendo la feliz pareja recién casada o vinculado lo que sea, y tú lo has dicho o mejor lo escribiste clasificaste mi embarazo como de alto riesgo si me quedo no podré cumplir con mis funciones y no quiero quedarme sentado en esa silla sin poder bajar y ayudar a mi tripulación y sé que no lo haré porque estaré protegiendo otra vida, por favor Bones necesito que me apoyes.”

 

Bones se dirigió al que hasta hace un par de horas había sido su capitán abrazándolo. –“te entendiendo chico, iré contigo.” Jim lo apartó de inmediato. –“¡NO! Bones no, tienes que seguir acá eres el mejor el Enterprise te necesitará, yo estaré bien.

 

\- “Olvídalo Jim no me quedaré aquí y menos para recibir órdenes de ese maldito duende.”

 

\- “Él te necesita, toda la tripulación, no Bones, estaré bien te mandaré todos los informes y exámenes que me hagan y el día que nazca quiero que este allí, pero mientras tanto quédate.”

 

\- “¿Cuándo te vas?”

 

\- “Esta es la última noche que estaré con mi chica, el mensaje informando del cambio llegará mañana y no quiero estar acá, despídeme de todos, sabes que no me gustan este tipo de cosas.” Abrazó de nuevo a su amigo para dirigirse a la que fuera durante los últimos años su habitación.

 

Antes que las luces del Enterprise dejaran ver que iniciaba un nuevo día Jim ya estaba en la sala de transporte donde sería enviado a la superficie de Nuevo Vulcano y de allí tomaría un transbordador con rumbo a la tierra.

 

\- “Sabes que de todas formas se enterará.”

 

\- “Lo sé, esto no quedará como clasificado de mi historia clínica así que cuando revise lo sabrá y espero que entendiera el mensaje de mantenerse fuera de nuestra vida.”

 

Bones no dijo nada simplemente asintió con la cabeza. –“¿A dónde iras?”

 

\- “Estaré en Riverside en la granja por algunos meses ya después iré a San Francisco.”

 

\- “Jim, si me necesitas allá contigo, solo dilo.”

 

El joven rubio avanzo hacía su amigo y lo abrazó de nuevo. –“cuenta con ello Bones.”


	2. Un nuevo integrante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia sólo fue una loca idea y la verdad no tenía ni idea si iba a continuarla, pero los mensajes esperando la continuación me hicieron hacer este nuevo capítulo y bueno aqui está espero lo disfruten, como les dije es una loca idea que la verdad no sé como continuar.
> 
> dicho esto espero disfruten el capítulo y me disculpen por cualquier error.

Después que Jim dejara la nave Bones volvió a su oficina sentándose detrás de su escritorio esta vez solo había un vaso, él no entendía como toda esta mierda siempre la pasaba a Jim y el maldito duende tenía toda la culpa, qué se suponía que estaba decidiendo su inclinación sexual y lo peor no quería dejarlo solo, pero le había asegurado que se quedaría y así la haría, se dirigió a sus cuartos después de haber terminado la botella de bourbon.

 

 

La resaca no era tan mala y debía admitir que estaba más tranquilo desde que Jim se había comunicado avisándole que estaba en Yorktown y de ahí iría a Riverside, así que deseaba dormir un poco más, pero el constante sonido de una comunicación entrando era imposible de ignorar. - “Doctor, el comandante Spock ha estado tratando de comunicarse acaba de subir a la nave y dice que le han notificado de un cambio.”

 

 

\- “¿Qué…? Ah si, si…

 

 

\- “¿Doctor?”

 

 

\- “Christine queda a cargo a menos que sea totalmente necesaria mi presencia.”

 

 

\- “Sí doctor.”

 

 

Durante el día varios miembros de la nave se acercaron a sus cuartos intentando hablar con él, sencillamente se mantuvo encerrado no saciaría la curiosidad de nadie en la nave.

 

 

Para cuando inicio su turno de nuevo se dirigió a la bahía médica y por la información recibida saldrían de la órbita de Nuevo Vulcano para patrullar cerca de la zona neutral y después se dirigirían hacia el sector de Dimorus hacía una nueva misión.

 

 

En algún momento de su turno el vulcano solicitó la presencia de él en el puente y no podía seguir negándose así que sin más se dirigió hacia allá, de inmediato entró se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado la tensión en el puente era notoria, habían cesado las conversaciones animadas y amigables entre todos y lo peor parecía como si hubiera desaparecido esa confianza y aire de familia que Jim había logrado crear, Leonard no pudo evitar suspirar en cuanto empezó a caminar hacía la silla del capitán.

 

 

Tenía que a acostumbrarse al nuevo dueño de esa silla. –“Algún asunto que deba ser tratado, _capitán_.” Al terminar la frase no puedo evitar comparar su forma de haber pronunciado capitán como hacía ya mucho tiempo había escuchado a Uhura usar ese mismo tono hacia Jim.

 

 

Spock lo miraba como si hubiera esperado todo menos esa casi formalidad de él. - “Doctor, creo que sabe de qué quiero hablar.”

 

 

\- “¿En serio?”

 

 

La ceja de Spock se alzó como sólo el vulcano sabía hacerlo. - “Hablo del hecho que Jim…”

 

 

Bones lo interrumpió. –“No es algo que sea de su incumbencia, si Jim no quiso avisar a nadie sus razones tendrá.”

 

 

\- “Razones que desde luego usted conoce.”

 

 

\- “No lo dude y sin embargo seguirá siendo _privado_.” Bones sabía que no era una sonrisa solo una mueca irónica. –“Si no hay nada que necesite más de mí parte regresaré a la bahía médica, _pero puede ayudar a la moral de la tripulación llorando por los pasillos_ , aunque no sé si acepte recomendaciones médicas.” Él sabía que el vulcano recordaba esas palabras.

 

 

 

Las interacciones de Bones se volvieron esporádicas y sólo para reunirse con Scotty y jugar póker y claro todo el que quisiera unirse en esos momentos de resto su vida estaba en la bahía médica. En el momento en que Jim entró en su segundo semestre de gestación y los exámenes le fueron enviados Bones tuvo que admitir que tendría que comunicarse con algún sanador en Nuevo Vulcano necesitaba entender los embarazos de esos duendes.

 

 

 

************************************************************

 

 

Las primeras semanas después de haber dejado el Enterprise fueron realmente difíciles extrañaba el sonido de los motores, el poder ver desde su habitación el espacio y simplemente el estar allá arriba eso se había convertido en su razón para vivir y de nuevo le había sido arrebatado, pero debía de recordar por qué lo había hecho y si recordaba eso estaba bien de hecho el saber que ese pequeño o pequeña dependería de él era más que suficiente.

 

 

Los meses pasaban rápidamente y los síntomas a veces parecían ir peor, había noches que no podía dormir, el dolor en la espalda baja era imposible de soportar y últimamente prefería dormir casi sentado y como Bones siempre le decía el embarazo en él no era normal sin contar los demás factores.

 

 

Pero aun así estaba feliz cada vez estaba más convencido de haber tomado la mejor decisión, como Bones le recordaba Spock no hacía otra cosa más que preguntar por él y Jim simplemente en todas las oportunidades que tuvo no contestó su intercomunicador y el buen doctor en muchas ocasiones le ayudó siendo su protector ya que no dejaba que Spock supiera exactamente donde estaba y es que el hecho que él hubiera establecido que estaría entre Yorktown, Riverside y San Francisco le ayudaba, solo Bones sabía que él seguía recluido en la granja que pertenecía a su familia.

 

 

Después que Jim le envió los exámenes a Bones este le informó que necesitaría hablar con un sanador vulcano y aunque Jim se negó tuvo que aceptar que necesitarían ayuda, pero dejó muy claro que nadie necesitaba saber más de lo necesario no dejaría que ni Spock, ni ningún vulcano tuviera toda la información, y en algún punto alguien desde Nuevo Vulcano intentó comunicarse con él, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con vulcanos había sido excluido de su vida y así seguiría, además seguía con miedo que la insistencia se debiera a que fueran a quitarle al bebé.

 

 

Esa mañana había sido realmente difícil, como ya le había avisado Bones los embarazos vulcanos duraban 10 meses, pero con su particularidad Bones no sabría si llegaría al octavo mes, así que estando en la semana 28 de gestación Jim supo que nunca volvería a pasar por algo semejante y que admiraba a su madre por haberle dado la vida, no era una tarea sencilla, estaba despierto desde 5 de la mañana y la cafeína había sido uno de los tantos alimentos prohibidos así que eran casi las 9 de la mañana y ya llevaba tres tazas de té y aun así no servía.

 

 

Había tenido que ir al baño como por décima vez cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, al principio se preocupó pero eso pasó a segundo plano sabía que lo único malo sería que fuera cierto vulcano pero si hubiera alguna posibilidad él estaba seguro que Bones se habría puesto en contacto con él para avisarle, al igual que si fuera Uhura, así que la posibilidad era que fuera el mismo Bones o alguien de la Flota Estelar, se encaminó a la puerta con su cuarta taza de té en las manos, pero al abrir la puerta está casi se le cae, nunca imagino que se verían de nuevo.

 

 

\- “¿Puedo pasar?”

 

 

\- “Sí… claro pasa.” No sabía más que decir o que hacer, la confusión debía de ser clara para ambos, aunque de inmediato su visitante volvió hablar. –“Sé que no nos hemos hablado en más de año y medio, pero tuve miedo y estaba confundida, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para aparecer.” Jim notó como la mirada de su interlocutor se dirigía hacia su vientre y él lo sabía no era algo fácil de entender. –“pero debía buscarte, la Flota Estelar empezará un proyecto llamado Génesis y seré yo quien dirija esa investigación y estaré en el espacio durante varios años y no puedo ir con él.” Los ojos de Jim no se habían apartado en ningún momento del bebé que Carol Marcus cargaba, era rubio y sus ojos azules era iguales a los suyos.

 

 

\- “Y ya que él también es tu hijo y según averigüé pediste una licencia de 2 años, lo mejor es que David este contigo, yo no tengo familia lo sabes y no quiero llevarlo al espacio la misión es bastante compleja y no podré hacerme cargo.” Carol estiró sus brazos entregándole al pequeño, antes que Jim pudiera decir cualquier cosa una pequeña maleta fue colocada en el sofá y Carol sacó unos documentos y se los entregó. –“Todo está firmado te entrego la custodia de David, en este momento su nombre es David Marcus, pero si deseas que lleve tu apellido ya los documentos están firmados para que sea cambiado a Kirk y si no crees que sea tu hijo podemos hacer las pruebas.”

 

 

\- “No lo dudo, vete Carol la Flota Estelar te espera.” Eso fue todo lo que la rubia necesitó escuchar para abandonar la vieja granja.

 

 

Jim no lo podía creer ahora no sólo estaba a punto de tener una hija, sino que ya tenía un hijo, no sabía cómo iba hacerlo, debía pensar con calma y volver a replantearse su vida, después que acostó a su hijo en la cuna que tenía para su hija nonata, durante horas se sentó en el sofá con los papeles que Carol le había dejado.

 

 

3 veces intentó comunicarse con Bones, pero había sido en vano, estaba aterrado y si algo le había pasado al Enterprise o a su amigo y si ahora estaba solo, que podía hacer, hacía unos 15 minutos había sido el tercer intento por comunicarse con Bones cuando su intercomunicador sonó, para su alivió era Bones.

 

 

\- “Jim lo siento estábamos en una emergencia, fuimos atacados.” Jim se quedó sin palabras no esperaba recibir esas noticias, aunque ya no fuera el capitán la tripulación todavía le preocupaba. –“Están todos bien, ¿qué sucedió?”

 

 

\- “Sufrimos algunas bajas y esta maldita lata de sardinas sufrió algunos daños, pero ya todo está controlado, pero dudo que tu llamada fuera para preguntar, Jim estas bien o la bebé…”

 

 

\- “Estamos bien Bones, pero es otra cosa.” Jim miraba a su amigo y no sabía cómo empezar.

 

 

 

\- “Vamos chico dime qué sucede me estas asustando.

 

 

 

\- “Carol Marcus, eso sucede, ella llegó hoy y me refiero a acá a la granja.”

 

 

\- “Qué hay de malo ya toda la Flota Estelar sabe de tu condición, seguro quiso ver por sus propios ojos lo que se dice.”

 

 

\- “Sí yo también hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, pero llego con un bebé se llama David.” Los ojos de Bones se abrieron por la sorpresa sabía que su amigo diría algo y el perdería el coraje para hablar, tenía que hacerlo. –“El caso es Bones que ella va a participar en un proyecto con la Flota Estelar llamado Génesis y no puede cuidar del niño así que vino a dejármelo para que sea yo quien me haga cargo, me dejo los documentos donde firmó que me entregaba su custodia.” A medida que avanzaba el relato Jim empezó hablar más rápido quería decir todo lo que tenía en su cabeza. –“Y me dijo que, si no creía en que yo fuera su padre que estaba dispuesta hacer las pruebas, pero eso no importa Bones lo veo y sé que es mi hijo y fue bastante evidente que ella no lo iba a cuidar y mientras lo tuve alzado lo supe no dejaría que el corriera con mí misma suerte, así que ahora tengo 2 hijos Bones y sé que no puedo solo… te necesito.” Término esa última frase en un susurro sabía que estaba pidiéndole a su amigo que dejara el Enterprise para ir con él y ayudarlo a criar a 2 bebés con los cuales no tenía ningún vínculo.

 

 

\- “Pediré de inmediato una licencia, llegaré en 3 días.”

 

 

Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. –“Gracias Bones, no podría solo, pero hay más.”

 

 

Los ojos de Bones parecían que fueran a salirse se orbita. - “¿Qué más puede ser chico? nada contigo es sencillo.”

 

 

\- “Lo sé Bones, pero esta parte no es complicada me comuniqué de nuevo con la Flota Estelar y me mudo a San Francisco la licencia se mantiene pero ahora sé que ya no puedo regresar a una nave, así que he solicitado me permitan regresar como profesor de la academia, me han dicho que por mi desempeño es posible que me recomienden de nuevo para Vicealmirante, así que si vienes conmigo puedo hablar para que te den un cargo en el hospital de la Flota Estelar o como profesor no sé Bones tú decides o si sólo me acompañaras mientras mi hija nace.”

 

 

\- “Olvídalo Jimbo no te dejaré solo ese día cuando te dije que iría contigo era en serio, además sabes que odio esta lata de sardinas y el espacio, así que llenaré el formulario de inmediato para ser trasladado a San Francisco.”

 

 

-“Gracias Bones, no sabríamos que hacer sin ti.” Sus ojos estaban de nuevo nublados.

 

 

\- “Ya, ya no te pongas sentimental chico, así que mejor llego a Riverside te ayudo con la mudanza.” Bones le dio una sonrisa cálida y sincera, tal vez las cosas no fueran a ser tan malas.

 

 

-“No vemos Bones.” Y cortó la comunicación a tiempo para oír como su pequeño hijo se despertaba llorando y así la rutina que tendría por los próximos años empezó.

 

 

*********************************************************************

 

 

En pocos meses terminaría su licencia definitivamente él no tomaría los dos años completos y era hora de volver a trabajar, por su parte Bones desde antes que naciera su pequeña ya estaba trabajando en el hospital de la Flota Estelar, Bones le enseñó mucho de cómo cuidar un niño la experiencia del médico era más que necesaria y los fines de semana ellos siempre iban al parque y últimamente era un desafío el pequeño David había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos desde hacía ya varios meses así que siempre alguno de los dos debía de estar detrás de él y por su lado la pequeña Amanda con apenas 7 meses ya gateaba así que era necesario también estar detrás de ella, esos pequeños podían agotar a un ejército si se lo proponían.

 

 

Ese día Jim tenía que ir a la academia se suponía que tenía que llenar unos formularios y otras tantas cosas, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía nervioso el Enterprise estaba de licencia y según había escuchado el capitán había sido llamado a San Francisco, así que Jim se encontró cada pocos metros mirando a todos lados esperando no tener que ver unas orejas puntiagudas.

 

 

Al final se encontró sentado esperando entrar a la oficina del almirante Barnett, su comunicador sonó y de inmediato contestó era Bones avisándole que el pequeño David se había golpeado la cabeza en su intento de escapar de una cuna en la guardería del hospital, Bones lo trataba de tranquilizar explicándole que no había sido nada grave, pero que el pequeño estaría en observación en el área de pediatría, durante su conversación no escuchó que la puerta había sido abierta y que el vulcano del que tanto estaba huyendo estaba detrás de él escuchando su conversación y bastante más pálido que de costumbre, al girarse para avisar que tenía que irse vio a ambos hombres.

 

 

\- “Almirante, sé que tenemos una reunión, pero acaba de llamarme el doctor McCoy y mi hijo sufrió un accidente, debo irme.” Jim era consciente que los ojos de Spock estaban fijos en él, pero al hablar lo único importante era su hijo.

 

 

\- “Lo entiendo Kirk, en cuanto pueda venga a verme hay un tema que debe ser discutido.”

 

 

\- “Así lo haré, Almirante…Capitán.” Se dio vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar.

 

 

En cuanto llegó Bones lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al área de pediatría, de inmediato estaba al pie de la bio cama donde estaba David sólo era un pequeño golpe y por las lecturas y lo que le estaba explicando Bones todo estaba en orden, pero su corazón seguía latiendo como si acabara de correr una maratón.

 

 

–“Ese pequeño es tan cabeza dura como tú.” Bones tenía una sonrisa en su cara y si bien Jim apreciaba el comentario no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro que había tenido con cierto vulcano. –“Jim qué sucede la reunión con Barnett fue para darte malas noticias sobre tu reincorporación.”

 

 

\- “No.”

 

 

\- “¿Entonces?”

 

 

\- “Lo vi.”

 

 

\- “Oh…”

 

 

\- “Exacto, pero no hablamos simplemente cuando llamaste y me dirigí para decirle a Barnett que debía irme él salía de la oficina y me fui…”

 

 

\- “Vamos a la cafetería David estará en observación este día y ya lo viste está bien, pasemos por Amanda.” Bones jalo a Jim para que se pusieran en camino, aunque Jim lucía tranquilo era bastante claro que el encuentro con ese maldito duende lo había afectado.

 

 

Estaban sentados en una mesa cada uno con una tasa de café hablando sobre qué podría querer Barnett, al mismo tiempo que Jim tenía a la pequeña Amanda sobre sus piernas dándole una papilla de fruta, hasta que el silencio y la cara de Bones le dijo que algo no andaba bien, al darse la vuelta en la silla ahí detrás de él estaba el vulcano su mirada y actitud siempre controlada parecía haber desaparecido, sus ojos parecía mostrar tristeza, sus manos parecían querer ir hacía la pequeña en sus piernas y simplemente no parpadeaba mirando entre Jim y la pequeña en sus piernas.

 

 

\- “Vete de aquí maldito duende.” Bones fue el primero en poder hablar.

 

 

\- “Ella es mi…” pero antes que pudiera terminar la palabra Jim lo había interrumpido él no dejaría que usara esa palabra para referirse a su pequeña, así como él nunca fue su primera opción no dejaría que el vulcano se acerca ahora.

 

 

–“¡LARGATE!” la pequeña de inmediato empezó a llorar, Jim la sostuvo más fuerte entre sus brazos en un intento por calmarla y de paso calmarse él, pero todo parecía ser en vano.

 

 

\- “Jim dame a Amanda yo me haré cargo.” Jim notó como Bones ponía énfasis al decir el nombre de la pequeña era su forma de herir aún más al vulcano en frente de ellos y pareció dar resultado durante algunos segundos la mirada del vulcano pasó de tristeza a rabia y volver a un estado de casi calma.

 

 

\- “No hay nada que me detenga aquí, debemos de ir por David podrías ayudame a recoger las cosas.” Dicho esto, Bones empaco dentro de la maleta la comida, pañuelos y juguetes que tenían sobre la mesa y se dirigieron con Jim fuera del lugar, pero Spock se no quedó atrás y los alcanzó interponiéndose entre Jim y la salida.

 

 

\- “Le pusiste el nombre de mi madre.”

 

 

\- “Quitate, mi hijo me está esperando.” No volvería a alzar la voz asustaría de nuevo a su hija.

 

 

\- “Jim… por favor tenemos que hablar.”

 

 

\- “Se equivoca en eso capitán.” Jim hizo énfasis en el rango quería que quedara claro que no había ninguna cercanía entre ellos. –“no tenemos nada de qué hablar y no me mire así quien le asegura que está sea su hija, le recuerdo las tantas veces que usted reprendió mi actitud desenfrenada y cuestionó mis encuentros casuales, así que sí tiene herencia vulcana, pero le informo usted no es último de su especie y no sería tampoco el único interesado en pasar una noche con el increíble James T. Kirk, ahora hágase a un lado capitán.”

 

 

\- “Los vulcanos no tienen sexo casual.”

 

 

\- “Y aun así usted lo hizo.”

 

 

\- “No fui el único entonces.” Jim notó como Spock trataba de controlar un gruñido –“y las cosas no fueron así.”

 

 

\- “¡¿No lo fueron!? Déjeme aclarar algo capitán Spock yo no fui el que se metió en su cama y al cabo de dos meses se estaba vinculando con alguien más, usted tomó su decisión, además le repito quién le asegura que esta pequeña sea su hija, si no le importa tengo asuntos pendientes.” Spock se hizo a un lado con lo que Jim se dirigió de inmediato hacía el hospital con Bones a su lado.

 

 

\- “Pediré una prueba si es necesario.”

 

 

Eso fue todo lo que Jim necesitó para entregarle a la pequeña Amanda a Bones y pedirle que siguiera, esos mismos ojos azules que siempre habían mirado a Spock con ternura y confianza ahora lo miraban con odio y una furia que muy pocos habían conocido, Jim llegó a la altura del vulcano y su voz fue tan baja y amenazante que por un momento Spock se vio incapaz de reaccionar.

 

 

\- “No te atrevas a acerca a mi familia maldito bastardo, el que me buscaras para divertirte antes de casarte no te da derecho a nada más y si tengo que jugar sucio para mantenerte alejado lo haré, no me conoces Spock y nunca lo hiciste no sabes de lo que soy capaz.”

 

 

\- “Jim…”

 

 

 

\- “Ya se lo advertí capitán no querrá enfrentarme… no juego limpio espero no volver a saber de usted.” Jim se giró para irse, pero antes volvió hablar. - “creo que las palabras fueron lo suficientemente claras para que su lógica vulcana las entendiera.”

 

 

Dos días después Jim se encontró saliendo de la oficina Barnett dispuesto a golpear la pared más próxima como era posible que su nombramiento y nueva posición dependiera de volver al Enterprise en calidad de vicealmirante en una misión diplomática esto era absurdo y lo peor que tuviera que trabajar de la mano con Spock, sólo su vida podía ser tan jodida, esta vez no tendría a Bones a su lado él se quedaría para cuidar de David y Amanda sin contar que desde hacía un tiempo Bones y su ex esposa habían a cordado que las vacaciones Jo las pasaría con doctor y eso significaba que mañana llegaría la pequeña para quedarse con ellos.

 

 

Sin embargo, debía admitir que no todo había sido tan malo, así como se veía obligado en una semana a abordar el Enterprise había logrado convencer a Barnett haciendo uso de su brillante sonrisa y su carisma que si llegaba alguna petición para una prueba de paternidad sobre su hija pasaría primero por manos de él y debido a su cargo tendría la posibilidad de rechazarla.

 

 

**********************************************************************

 

 

Jim disfrutaba llegar al lugar donde vivía con el médico y sus hijos y esa rutina se había convertido en todo lo que necesitaba y ahora que Jo estaría con ellos, cada mañana sería una aventura, pero esa noche no llegaba con las mejores noticias.

 

 

\- “Jim estas seguro que no puedes evitarlo.”

 

 

\- “No, es eso o perder mi ascenso.”

 

 

\- “Pero ese maldito duende…”

 

 

\- “¡Crees que no lo sé Bones! pero cualquier sentimiento que haya tenido por él eso murió en el momento que salí del Enterprise.”

 

 

\- “Y ahora regresas de nuevo.”

 

 

\- “Ten un poco de confianza en mí Bones, no crees que fue suficiente.”

 

 

Bones se veía frustrado y molesto cuando Jim se dio cuenta había alzado su mano y su dedo índice se clavaba en su pecho. –“Estaré llamando y tendrás que comunicarte por lo menos dos veces al día, ni creas que no te vigilaré y sigo sin confiar en ese maldito duende.”

 

 

Jim empezó a reírse no pudo evitarlo –“Bones te escuchas parecemos una pareja casada en donde tú eres la mujer decidida a controlar a su marido.”

 

 

Bones lanzo un golpe al brazo de rubio. –“Si alguno es la mujer en esta relación ese serás tú chico te recuerdo quien pasó por el embarazo.” Jim quiso sentirse ofendido, pero era imposible debía admitirlo amaba Bones nadie nunca había hecho por él lo que Bones había hecho, era ese hermano que nunca había sido Sam.

 

 

Al día siguiente mientras alistaba a sus hijos y a Jo ya que los llevaría de paseo mientras Bones tenía turno en el Hospital oyó como Bones discutía con quien fuera que hubiera llamado. –“Bones qué sucede, no es muy temprano para estar de malhumor.” Se había acercado cargando a la pequeña Amanda cuando se dio cuenta que quien llamaba era Spock.

 

 

\- “Le dejaba claro a este maldito duende que estas ocupado.”

 

 

\- “Jim hay asuntos que deben ser tratados.”

 

 

\- “¿Tiene que ver con la misión diplomática que fue asignada?”

 

 

\- “Sí… entre otras cosas.” El vulcano ante él se veía triste si eso era posible.

 

 

En ese momento Jo entró en la sala todavía sin terminar de estar arreglada y molesta por tener hambre con David detrás de ella y Amanda simplemente miraba al vulcano parecía estar interesada en él.

 

 

\- “Como se da cuenta Capitán es una mañana un poco agitada si quiere discutir la misión le recuerdo que el Almirante Barnett nos citó mañana en su oficina cualquier tema puede esperar, si me disculpa.” Pero antes de terminar la comunicación sabía que quería causarle daño, aunque fuera mínimo si es que le importaba. –“Bones te puedes hacer cargo de los niños mientras yo preparo el desayuno.” Con estas palabras se giró y le entregó a Bones la bebé. –“Cariño ve con el bueno de Len.” Y con esto cortó la llamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De neuvo gracias por leer esta historia y por dejar sus comentarios y kudos.
> 
> Ana: espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo, no se lo dejare facil a Spock.
> 
> Kay++southern: i appreciate your comment and i hope you had enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> lady_chibineko: Gracias por el comentario y definitivamente Spock la va a tener muy dificil y es cierto amo Bones.
> 
> Chicaclamp: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo de verdad no sé hacía donde estoy llevando esta historia ni como terminará, pero espero les guste, lo unico claro que tenía es que Bones lo acompañaría.
> 
> Paola: Gracias y espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.
> 
> Kokoro Yana: De verdad espero disfrutaras de este capítulo ya veremos como le va a Jim.
> 
> No sé cuanto me demore en actualizar como les digo no sé como continuarla, pero seguiré trabajando en ello y agradezco todos los comentarios y el que se tomen la molestia de seguir leyendo.


	3. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como estan, les agradezco a todos lo que siguen leyendo esta historia y siguen dandome su apoyo, intente actualizar lo más pronto así que espero disfruten de este capítulo.

Estando en el parque Jim se dio cuenta que Jo estaba jugando con una niña la cual tenía rasgos orientales, de inmediato su pensamiento lo llevó a la hija de Sulu y se preguntó por la que alguna vez fue su tripulación. –“¡Capitán!” esa voz era inconfundible.

 

 

\- “Sulu… ¿la pequeña es tu hija?”

 

 

\- “Así es capitán estoy aquí con ella y mi esposo.”

 

 

\- “Ya no soy capitán, Sr. Sulu.” Jim vigilaba desde donde estaban a los niños mientras jugaban mientras tenía a Amanda dormida en el coche.

 

 

\- “Lo olvide… vicealmirante.” Y pudo notar cierta diversión en la voz de este.

 

 

 

\- “Sin títulos Sr. Sulu simplemente Jim.”

 

 

\- “¿Conoces a la pequeña que juega con Demora?” Sulu se veía tranquilo casi podía decir que feliz.

 

 

\- “Sí, es Jo la hija de Bones.” La sorpresa en la cara de Sulu fue notoria.

 

 

\- “Entonces… ¿es cierto lo que se dice?” Sulu parecía ansioso.

 

 

\- “¿Qué es lo que se dice Sr. Sulu?”

 

 

\- “Que vives con el doctor McCoy, ya sabes a que me refiero a una relación y con tu hijo, pero por lo que veo es una niña.”

 

 

Jim no sabía si corregirlo o simplemente dejar que los rumores siguieran, pero ante su futuro más próximo que sería pasar casi una semana en el Enterprise se decidió por una verdad a medias, Jim optó por reír antes de contestarle a Sulu.

 

 

\- “De hecho Sr. Sulu en estos momentos serían tres hijos.”

 

 

La sorpresa era más que evidente en la cara de Sulu, Jim la aprovechó para continuar con su relato. - “Sr. Sulu parece que los rumores no fueron tan fieles a la verdad. Sí, vivo con Bones.” Jim decidió hacer una pausa no negaría o admitiría esa parte que creyeran lo que quisieran. –“Cómo ves Jo está aquí con nosotros, pero sólo es por las vacaciones ese fue el acuerdo al que llegó Bones con su ex esposa, por el resto ves al niño rubio en la arena se llama David Kirk es mi hijo después de pedir la licencia Carol me buscó para informarme que teníamos un hijo y bueno aquí está, y la pequeña que ves aquí digamos que fue algo que no me esperaba.” Jim giño el ojo a Sulu antes de continuar. –“Me imagino que los rumores ante eso sí serán verídicos.”

 

 

\- “De hecho se insinuaba que el bebé podía tener algo de vulcano, ya que durante algún tiempo el doctor McCoy estuvo muy interesado en los embarazos vulcanos de hecho se llegó a rumorar que el Sr. Spock… es decir es que como te fuiste de pronto y…”

 

 

\- “Ya lo imagino Hikaru, es verdad tiene herencia vulcana, pero no lo que imaginan no tiene nada que ver con el Sr. Spock, solo cuando me enteré de la situación no era recomendable para mí seguir a bordo de una nave.” Jim sabía que necesitaba cambiar de tema.

 

 

\- “Dime cómo va todo en el Enterprise.” Claro Jim no pensó que al hacer esa pregunta Spock saldría en la conversación o tal vez por eso lo había hecho, no era bueno de ser así.

 

 

\- “Bueno Pavel ahora participa en los grupos de desembarco el capitán considera que tiene las capacidades, asignaron al doctor M´Benga después que el Dr. McCoy presentó su transferencia, al Sr. Scott ya lo conoces y sigue insistiendo que si te asignan una nave de nuevo él iría contigo sin importar si eso significa dejar el Enterprise y bueno el señor Spock al principio se negó a aceptar a ser el capitán, pero con los días todos nos dimos cuenta que no tomarías de nuevo la capitanía.

 

 

Además, las discusiones entre el doctor McCoy y el capitán se hicieron más frecuentes y a veces demasiado fuertes al punto que la situación llegó a ser muy tensa cada vez que el doctor estaba en el puente o simplemente debían  trabajar juntos, siempre se negó a decir dónde estabas, aunque insistiéramos en querer saber sobre ti, además seguimos esperando que vuelvas al Enterprise nada es lo mismo y bueno los rumores dicen que la relación del capitán con la teniente no es la mejor de hecho se rumora que…”

 

 

Jim tenía que detenerlo no necesitaba esa información, ni ahora, ni nunca. –“El Enterprise es la mejor nave de la Flota no importa quien sea el capitán.”

 

 

\- “En eso te equivocas.” Jim llegó a creer que tal vez Spock no tuvo las cosas fáciles después de su partida.

 

 

Jim necesitaba un cambio de tema de nuevo y parecía que Jo lo hubiera escuchado. –“Tío Jim tengo hambre.”

 

 

\- “Vamos a buscar algo para comer pequeña, llama a David y nos vamos.” Con esas palabras la pequeña salió corriendo.

 

 

\- “Hikaru si quieres venir con nosotros creo que podremos encontrar un buen lugar.”

 

 

\- “Sí Cap… lo siento… Jim llamaré a Demora.”

 

 

Los dos hombres fueron en busca de un algún lugar donde tuvieran juegos y una buena comida, el resto de la tarde estuvieron hablando sobre la Flota y de algunos otros miembros de la tripulación e incluso sobre la próxima misión y la expectativa que había sobre tener a Jim de nuevo a bordo, hasta que se despidieron para cada uno dirigirse hacia donde vivían.

 

 

***********************************************

 

 

Finalmente, el día había llegado y Jim no podía dormir, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en los últimos días primero la reunión con Barnett donde les habían indicado los por menores de la misión debían de dirigirse hacia el sistema Argelius, donde los estarían esperando en Argelius II varios de los dirigentes con lo que deberían de terminar las conversaciones y poner en un documento los acuerdos para que finalmente se unieran a la Federación, de regreso tres de sus dirigentes serían traídos a la tierra donde se firmaría el documento final y durante el viaje de regreso se esperaba que se hiciera una cena.

 

 

Eso no había sido malo al fin y al cabo Jim había tenido que asumir muchas misiones diplomáticas como capitán una más no sería el problema, el problema estaría en trabajar de nuevo con Spock, pero se demostraría a él y a Spock que podía hacerlo, sin embargo, la actitud de Spock no ayudaba cuando terminaron la reunión y salieron de la oficina Spock intentó acercarse, pero de nuevo Jim fue bastante cortante y le dejo claro que se mantuviera alejado y los siguientes días Spock intento algún acercamiento que fue detenido por el bueno de Bones.

 

 

Y aquí estaba él sin poder dormir sentado en una de las sillas del balcón de su piso tomando un café y rogando a cualquier deidad que lo que había vivido el día que se enteró que Spock había escogido a Nyota y el famoso permiso que le había pedido eran para vincularse le ayudara para mantenerse firme en su decisión.

 

 

\- “Te diría que soy capaz de hacerme cargo de cuidar 3 niños, pero creo que no es eso lo que te mantiene despierto.”

 

 

Jim suspiró y miró a su amigo. –“Siéntate conmigo.” Señalándole la silla que estaba a su lado. –“No te puedo mentir tengo miedo y si…”

 

 

Bones se mantuvo callado los dos sabían que aquello que Jim sentía por Spock no había acabado y sin importar que dijera Jim tendría en algún momento que tomar una decisión, así que optó por preguntar algo que todavía Jim se negaba a contestar. - “Le vas a decir o vas a seguir negando que Spock es el padre de Amanda.”

 

 

Jim suspiró –“No.”

 

 

\- “Podrías ser más específico.”

 

 

\- “No le voy a decir Bones, no voy a permitirle que se acerque, él tomó su decisión.”

 

 

\- “Chico sabes que siempre te apoyaré.” Bones se levantó y le indicó que se iría a dormir.

 

 

Jim le sonrió levantándose de su silla y lo abrazo –“Gracias Bones… por estar ahí.”

 

 

**********************************************************************

 

 

Spock está mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo usual de hecho después de meditar había tenido lo que los humanos llaman un duermevela, después 16 meses, 2 semas y 3 días volvería a trabajar con Jim en el Enterprise, aunque quisiera negarlo había una sensación que no había podido eliminar durante su meditación y estaba seguro que podía decir que estaba nervioso.

 

 

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió de inmediato al baño para iniciar su rutina diaria, empezó a suplir sus necesidades y mientras tomaba una ducha no pudo evitar recordar, _esa mañana… habían pasado casi una semana juntos, nunca había sentido esa necesidad por contacto físico con nadie, ni siquiera con Nyota si era cierto que habían compartido abrazos o alguna pequeña caricia más por beneficio de ella que por él y los encuentros sexuales habían sido satisfactorios sin embargo no era algo que fuera indispensable en una interacción romántica para él,  pero con Jim había sido diferente, desde el momento en que entró en el lugar que le había sido asignado no pudo evitarlo el querer tocarlo, el sentir su piel, el poder probarlo, marcarlo como suyo._

 

 

Después de haber salido de la ducha y ponerse su uniforme y ver sobre él la camisa amarilla que lo identificaba como capitán hoy más que cualquier día le era opresivo, y los recuerdos seguían llegando a él sin poderlos detener… _Jim estaba en la ducha y él seguía sentado en la cama, estaba seguro quería hablar con Jim seriamente tenía que decirle que esto era importante para él, necesitaba saber si Jim se sentía igual que él, ya no tenía dudas, él por primera vez quería algo, lo deseaba y era esto que existía entre ellos, no sólo era un encuentro sexual._

 

 

_Jim seguía en la ducha podía oír el agua Spock sabía que siempre Jim preferiría tomar una ducha con agua que una sónica, el PADD de Jim sonó Spock sabía que era incorrecto revisarlo lo más seguro es que fuera alguna comunicación personal porque el suyo no había emitido ninguno pitido así que no debía revisarlo…pero si fuera algo urgente igual Jim siempre había dicho que no tenía secretos con él así que se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el PADD al abrirlo era un mensaje de alguien marcado como You, extraño la verdad._

 

_< <Jimmy!!! Estoy de regreso y como lo prometí, te envió la dirección tengo un lugar provisional en Yorktown escuché que estas por acá así que te espero a las 18:00 XOXO_ _> >_

_Spock no entendía que significaba esas equis y las oes y menos que le había prometido pero ese mensaje era de alguien conocido y porque no tenía el nombre, Spock iba a colocar el PADD de nuevo en la mesa cuando entró un nuevo mensaje del mismo remitente._

 

_< <Babe, todavía tenemos unos cuantos juguetes sin usar hoy será una buena oportunidad, la última vez no tuvimos mucho tiempo>>_

 

 

_Spock lo cerró de inmediato recordó que la última vez que había tenido una licencia había sido unas semanas antes de lo de Krall, Jim nunca cambiaría, para él sólo eran relaciones de una noche, Spock se sintió herido, pero por lo menos no había hablado de algo formal era más que lógico que con Jim nunca tendría eso que él necesitaba como vulcano._

 

 

Acababa de llegar al hangar donde se encontraban los transbordadores que los llevarían a la estación espacial en que se encontraba el Enterprise, era él primero en llegar no le sorprendía Nyota llegaría en cualquier momento con el Sr. Scott, desde que habían dejado de vivir juntos hacía 6 meses ella parecía haber encontrado apoyo en el ingeniero jefe y mientras veía el hangar cubierto por el humo de los transbordadores no pudo evitar perderse de nuevo en los recuerdos.

 

 

_Spock no había terminado de colocar el PADD en la mesa cuando Jim había salido del baño. –“¿Qué haces?” Spock se giró y caminó hacia él con el fin de entregárselo. –“Estaba sonando.”_

_\- “Lo revisaste.” Jim fue hacia donde estaba la ropa como si no fuera nada importante._

_\- “Sí.” Spock se acercó y le entregó el PADD._

_Jim lo recibió y lo dejo en la cama, a que jugaba Spock no entendía. –“Quién era.”_

_\- “You…” Spock no pensaba decirle que había leído el mensaje._

_\- “Ahhh… y lo leíste.” Por primera vez Jim lo miraba de forma extraña, era algo más que curiosidad._

_Por primera vez Spock mentiría. –“No, acaba de sonar.” La voz de Spock sonó firme y parecía que Jim le había creído_

_\- “Está bien…lo revisaré más tarde, quieres que vayamos a algún lado.” Dicho esto, simplemente se giró y empezó a vestirse._

_\- “No, de hecho, quedé de reunirme con Nyota en un restaurante.”_

_\- “Entonces te veré está noche.”_

_\- “Te envío un mensaje.” Spock se sentía incómodo, esta situación, no tenía palabras para describirla._

Personal de seguridad e ingeniería estaban llegando, Spock estaba pensando en revisar en su PADD la información una vez más cuando los vio llegar a Nyota y al Sr. Scott, ella estaba riendo, parecía que esa alegría había vuelto a ella, eso lo hacía tener emociones encontradas, no era normal en él experimentar al mismo tiempo esos sentimientos, lamentaba no haber podido hacer feliz a Nyota es una gran mujer y él no podía negarlo.

 

 

Y una vez más su mente se sumergió en los recuerdos, _Spock salió del lugar con la necesidad de buscar a alguien con quien hablar, la mejor opción hubiera sido su contraparte, pero él ya no estaba, buscaría algo entre las cosas que le había dejado, al llegar a su piso encontró lo que buscaba la carta donde le había dicho que él y el Jim de su tiempo habían estado vinculados y lo instaba a buscar esa relación, también le advertía que debía entender que Jim siempre había sido alguien muy sexual, pero una vez se habían vinculado nunca había vuelto a ver a nadie más, así Spock le daría el beneficio de la duda Jim le había dicho que se encontraría con el Dr. McCoy, así que en la noche hablaría y le diría la verdad._

_Al final pasó todo el tiempo revisando todo lo que su contraparte le había dejado y casi al finalizar la tarde salió para reunirse de nuevo con Jim, para su sorpresa cuando iba llegando vio cuando Jim salía, no lo dudó y decidió seguirlo, pero a cada paso que daba sentía que era su parte humana la que lo controlaba, pero no podía evitarlo y cuando se dio cuenta que Jim se dirigía hacia la dirección que “You” le había enviado, Spock  deseó que todo fuera un error, simplemente todo empeoró cuando Jim entró al lugar, no había mucho que hacer Spock solamente regresó._

\- “¡Spock!” no se había dado cuenta que Nyota lo llamaba.

 

 

\- “Disculpame Nyota no soy totalmente optimo en este momento.” Su mente se negaba a dejar el pasado.

 

 

-“Es por Kirk cierto, siempre será él.” Ya había dejado de llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado eso de Nyota la única diferencia es que esta vez no se lo reprochaba simplemente lo decía como el hecho que era, Spock se quedó callado no había nada que pudiera decir. –“Scotty te va a entregar el informe sobre la nave y te estaba buscando.” De esta manera se dirigieron de nuevo al sector donde estaban todos los transbordadores.

 

 

Habían terminado de revisar los últimos informes y ya habían subido al transbordador cuando el alboroto que se formó en el hangar hizo que tanto Spock como Nyota salieran para saber que sucedía y allí estaba Jim, Spock debía de haberlo sabido sólo existía un hombre capaz de generar eso, allí estaba él con el uniforme totalmente gris el cual tenía unos retoques más oscuros en los hombros que bien podía confundirse con negro y el broche y escudo de la Flota alrededor del cuello eran doradas dejando en claro su rango de vicealmirante, Spock lo sabía sólo ese ilógico humano era capaz de portar ese uniforme con tanta elegancia y hacer que todos quienes estaban a su alrededor tuvieran que mirarlo, él resplandecía por sí solo.

 

 

La sonrisa de Jim como siempre era deslumbrante, la confianza y seguridad que emanaban de él era todo lo que se necesitaba para que la tripulación estuvieran a su alrededor, pero tampoco ayudaba que había llegado acompañado llevaba alzado a un pequeño niño humano rubio como él y a pesar de lo lejos Spock podía decir que tenía el mismo color de ojos ese azul que hipnotizaba, además a su lado estaba el Dr. McCoy quien alzaba a esa bebé que Spock estaba seguro era su hija así Jim lo hubiera negado y entre los dos hombres iba una pequeña niña humana de cabello café y ojos casi del mismo color parecía tener rasgos parecidos al doctor, Spock los recordaba los había visto esa mañana que había intentado comunicarse con Jim.

 

 

Spock escuchaba de los tripulantes que estaban cerca como alababan la familia que formaban ambos hombres, simplemente no pudo evitarlo de nuevo un pequeño gruñido que salía de él no podía impedirlo no soportaba ver que fuera el doctor el que estuviera alzando a su _hija_ y él quien tuviera que verla desde lejos. –“Spock ve no tenemos que seguir fingiendo una relación, hace más de 6 meses que todo acabo sólo falta disolverlo _legalmente_.”

 

 

\- “Te equivocas Nyota no sigo aquí aparentando una relación, simplemente no tengo nada a que acercarme él ha dejado claro que no me quiere cerca.”

 

 

\- “No será porque ya te ha dicho que esa bebé no es tu hija.”

 

 

Spock no pudo evitar gruñir de nuevo simplemente decidió dirigir su mirada de nuevo al PADD y después de 60 segundo miró a Nyota tenía una mirada extraña, él no era bueno interpretando a los humanos, pero podía decir que Nyota no estaba feliz de ver a Jim, pero tampoco había odio en su mirada, había decidido entrar de nuevo al transbordador cuando su audición captó que había don infantes que estaban llorando al girarse los vio el pequeño niño tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jim y su cara la tenía escondida entre el cuello de él mientras lloraba de forma incontrolable y veía como Jim pasaba su mano por la espalda en un intento por calmarlo, pero al mirar hacia el doctor pudo ver que la bebé también lloraba y era este quien la intentaba consolar y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez podría ser el quien estuviera haciéndolo.

 

 

Spock no pudo resistirse seguía viendo esa escena sabía que era un error, pero era imposible evitarlo, vio como Jim alzó a ambos bebés y simplemente los abrazaba y los besaba, después se quedó con _Amanda_ alzada Spock lo sabía nunca olvidaría que esa bebé llevaba el nombre de su madre y vio como Jim se agachaba para despedirse se la niña humana quien lo abrazaba como si lo conociera, como si fuera alguien muy cercano y debía serlo si las facciones de esa niña mostraban claramente que estaba triste y a su vez Jim la besaba como lo había hecho con los otros dos, en el momento que Spock vio como Jim se dirigía hacia el transbordador el cual él debía abordar la pequeña niña humana corrió para alcanzarlo y ya que estaban más cerca la escuchó. –“Tío Jim sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero esto es para ti.” Le entregó lo que parecía una holo foto.

 

 

Spock vio como Jim se agachaba y la abrazaba de nuevo. –“Gracias Jo es el mejor regalo, confío en ti para que seas mis ojos sobre ellos tres.” La besó de nuevo en la cabeza y se dirigió al transbordador. Spock alcanzó a oír como esa niña humana le decía que no debía preocuparse, Spock entró a su transbordador se suponía que Jim iría en ese, pero había cambiado y había exigido ir en otro.

 

 

Al entrar en el Enterprise Spock empezó a revisar que todo estuviera en orden para poder ser lanzados, se dirigió directo al puente, ya que el resto de los informes estaban llegando a su PADD, habían pasado 75 segundos desde que iniciara la revisión inicial cuando el turbolift se abrió y él lo supo quien había entrado era Jim de inmediato miró hacía él, Spock pudo notar como la mirada de Jim se perdía recorriendo el puente. Tal vez por instinto o porque su mente que seguía en el pasado Spock se levantó de silla, Jim lo miró rápidamente y se dirigió hacía una de las estaciones vacías.

 

 

\- “¿Capitán está todo preparado para partir?” La voz de Jim seguía teniendo ese tono de mando y aunque Spock lo estaba mirando Jim no lo hacía, parecía concentrado en la lectura de los informes.

 

 

\- “Vicealmirante ingeniería esta lista.”

 

 

\- “Entonces en el momento en que usted lo considere capitán.” De inmediato Spock dio la orden avisando a todas las áreas que debían estar preparadas para partir, después de los primeros minutos de viaje y con la nave con el rumbo fijo todos se relajaron en sus estaciones.

 

 

Spock se había sentado en la silla mientras Jim seguía en una de las estaciones, pero ya con el rumbo fijo Spock noto que Jim se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia el frente, simplemente Jim parecía observar el espacio, al igual que notó como Jim sacaba algo de un bolsillo tal vez era lo que la niña humana le había entregado, parecía feliz.

 

 

\- “Jim, no pudiste evitar traer contigo un holo te entiendo yo también tengo uno conmigo.” Spock había estado tan concentrado viendo a Jim que no se había dado cuenta en que momento Sulu se le había acercado y estaba inclinado viendo lo que Jim tenía en las manos.

 

 

 

Spock se tensionó no pensó oír a Jim reír de nuevo y sin embargo ahí estaba esa risa y también lo oyó responder a la pregunta que el Sr. Sulu le había hecho. –“Parece ser inevitable Sr. Sulu además fue un regalo.”

 

 

\- “¿Del doctor McCoy?”

 

 

\- “Casi de Jo, esa niña es igual a Bones.” De nuevo ese nombre, entonces si por lo que decía Jim esa niña era la hija de doctor porque le decía tío simplemente Spock no entendía o era su forma de llamarlo y si era cierto los rumores que Jim tenía una relación romántica con el doctor, no pudo evitar cerrar las manos en un puño.

 

 

Al cabo de un instante Checov y casi todo el personal del puente parecía más interesado en la conversación de ambos hombres que en pilotear la nave y el joven ruso no perdió la oportunidad para entrar en la conversación. –“Capitán… lo siento vicealmirante podría verlo.”

 

 

Jim parecía feliz de poder presentar a sus _hijos_ de nuevo, pues en algún momento Spock lo oyó decirlo no había distinción simplemente los 3 recibían ese calificativo. Y de nuevo Spock se encontró siendo incapaz de mirar a otro lado así que no se perdió detalle de como Jim hablaba a los 3 niños y como todo aquel que se acercaba mencionaba que el pequeño era idéntico a Jim, tampoco pudo evitar escuchar cuando alguien mencionó los ojos azules de Amanda, y su cabello oscuro, eso fue suficiente para que él se levantara de la silla y saliera del puente dejando a Sulu encargado.

 

 

Spock se fue hacia su habitación necesitaba meditar de nuevo, parecía que no había sido suficiente con lo de la noche anterior y aunque colocó el incienso y las velas para meditar su mente volvió a llevarlo al pasado. _Después de ver a Jim entrar en ese complejo regresó a su piso había esperado que Jim no cumpliera con esa cita además se suponía que habían quedado de verse en la noche, empezó a ir hacia su habitación necesitaba meditar cuando su PADD se iluminó mostrando la entrada de un mensaje, de inmediato lo reviso tal vez fuera Jim… simplemente era su padre preguntándole de nuevo por los planes que en algún momento Spock había mencionado de vincularse con Nyota, ese era el peor momento para esa conversación, pero parecía que el universo estaba decidido a que este fuera un tema que Spock debiera de afrontar, a su PADD llegó un nuevo mensaje este era de Nyota._

_< <Spock tu padre acaba de enviarme un mensaje para saber la fecha de nuestra vinculación por lo que entiendo que no le has comunicado de la terminación de nuestra relación así que no he contestado su mensaje creo que es más que claro el motivo.>>_

_Nyota tenía razón él debía hablar con su padre, pero que se suponía que debía decirle nada estaba claro en ese momento, también tuvo que recordar que cuando él puso fin a su interacción romántica con Nyota nunca le explicó el porqué, aunque Nyota había sugerido que era por alguien Spock no lo negó pero tampoco lo afirmó, tal vez todo lo que había pasado eran pruebas suficientes que él debía hacer lo que se esperaba de él como vulcano._

_Spock esperaba que Nyota respondiera su llamada. –“Spock… sucede algo.”_

_\- “Podríamos reunirnos en el lugar de tu elección.”_

_\- “Estás hablando de reunirnos ya.”_

_\- “Si estás de acuerdo en 30 minutos.”_

_\- “Spock…” él podía asegurar que Nyota estaba tomando una decisión, al cabo de 30 segundos Nyota habló de nuevo. –“Esta bien, en el café cerca de donde se celebró el cumpleaños del capitán.”_

_\- “allá estaré.”_

_Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo así que entraron de inmediato al lugar, cada uno pidió un té y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas. –“Te escucho de que quieres hablar.”_

_\- “Nunca fui sincero de porque solicité terminar nuestra interacción romántica.”_

_\- “No tienes que hacerlo fue por alguien más, ¿cierto?”_

_Spock se quedó callado debería de aceptar que Nyota está en lo correcto, pero antes que pudiera responder Nyota volvió hablar. –“Sabes siempre pensé que era por Kirk, la forma en que ustedes hablan, el que prefirieras pasar más tiempo con él, incluso así lo niegues te diviertes con él. No tienes que aceptarlo simplemente tu mirada es diferente cuando estas a su lado… así que cuando terminaste nuestra relación pensé habías decidido intentarlo con Kirk, pero ahora no estoy tan segura._

_\- “Explica.”_

_\- “Está tarde cuando llegaba al lugar que me fue asignado Kirk estaba allá de hecho se encontró con Mitchell y por el beso que vi asumo que reanudaron la relación que mantuvieron en la academia… así que no le dijiste nada y me encuentro sin saber cuáles fueron tus motivos”_

_Spock apretó la tasa en sus manos de tal manera que alcanzó a oír como esta se agrietaba de inmediato la soltó y puso sus manos unidas sobre su regazo en un intento por controlar la rabia que parecía controlar su cuerpo. –“Te equivocas Nyota yo por el capitán solo siento respeto, es un hombre muy inteligente… si yo terminé nuestra interacción romántica fue porque todavía no tenía una decisión respecto a mi futuro dentro de la Flota Estelar.” Y por segunda o tal vez tercera vez en un día Spock había mentido._

_Nyota tenía sus manos alrededor de su tasa y aunque Spock le era difícil entender las expresiones humanas creyó que la mirada de Nyota era de aquello que los humanos llaman ilusión. –“Te llamé porque tomé una decisión y seguiré desempeñando mi labor dentro de la Flota Estelar y si tu estas dispuesta a reanudar nuestra interacción romántica al igual que los planes de vincularnos tanto de la forma vulcana como humana.”_

_Nyota lo miraba de una forma que Spock no podía entender y sus ojos estaban húmedos sería que lo iba a rechazar también, tal vez él había malinterpretado la mirada que tenía antes. –“¡Oh, Spock! ¡Sí claro que sí!” Nyota elevó su mano buscando _ozh’esta en cuanto sus dedos se encontraron Nyota se acercó para besarlo de la forma humana.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y sus kudos
> 
> Chicaclamp: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, creo que Spock seguira sufriendo un poco, intente sacar este capítulo un poco más rápido así que espero haya sido bueno.
> 
> Meraki: Gracias por tu coemntario espero que este capítulo haya sido tambien de tu agrado y si creo lo mismo todos veríamos tener un amigo (a) como Bones.
> 
> Kay++Southern: Thank you for your comment, i hope enjoy you this chapter too.
> 
> Lady_chibineko: Gracias por tu coemtnario me alegra que te gustara espero que con este capítulo tambien.
> 
> Saku Sofi: Gracias por leer esta historia, me demoro en actualizar pero seguire, espero disfrutaras este capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado gracias por los kudos y comentarios


End file.
